Aku Ikut
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Percayalah, mengajak Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk pergi itu lebih sulit dibandingkan mencari sehelai rambut cepak milik Nebuya di tumpukan jerami, –Akashi Seijuurou


' **Aku ikut'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka Day**

 **Warning : OOC, YAOI, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Oh besok ya?" nadanya seperti mengingat-ingat meski sebenarnya tak ia lakukan. "Sepertinya aku sibuk," _Sibuk tiduran sambil membaca LN_. Kalimat terakhir tidak di ucapkan Mayuzumi. Tak mau mencari kemarahan sang pacar.

"Sibuk? Katamu pekerjaannya sudah kelar hari ini?"

Mayuzumi beranjak dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang. Bahu kanan dan telinga kanannya masih menjepit handphonenya yang masih tersambung. Tangannya menelusuri rak yang terletak dipojok kamar sembari mencari Light Novel yang sudah terbuka segelnya namun belum sempat ia baca.

"Ya memang sudah kelar untuk hari ini. Tapi masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menantiku."

"Oh Chihiro, ayolah. Jarang sekali aku menemukan waktu yang pas untuk libur bersamamu. Selain itu, besok juga ada reuni Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka semua membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Aku pun ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka semua,"

"Ohh terima kasih Sei. Aku tak sudi diperkenalkan ke teman-teman abstrakmu,"

"Kau bisa bertemu Kise Ryota disana. Kau belum pernah kan bertatap muka langsung dengan artis?"

Bujukan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. _Sorry_ , Mayuzumi lebih memilih model 2D nya dibandingkan dengan model 3D berisik macam Kise Ryota. Tidak, Mayuzumi masih ingin menyelamatkan fungsi telinganya.

"Oh aku sudah pernah melihatnya kok di bangku penonton. Dan aku tak tertarik untuk bertatap muka dengannya lebih lanjut," ungkapnya.

"Disana ada Aomine Daiki. Kalian kan dulu sama-sama diposisi power forward. Mungkin bisa belajar satu sama lain," Akashi masih tak menyerah.

Mayuzumi memutar matanya. Menjawab dengan nada datar. "Aku tak mau bermain basket lagi."

Mayuzumi memang sudah tak bermain basket lagi semenjak ia lulus SMA. Dan hei, tak ada yang perlu dipelajari dari pemuda sombong pecinta basket yang telalu percaya diri dan senang sekali berkata, _'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku.'_ Melihat wajahnya pun Mayuzumi sudah eneg.

"Ada Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalian sesama bayangan dan memiliki hobi yang hampir mirip. Mungkin cocok kalau dijadikan teman ngobrol."

Yah itu mungkin bisa Mayuzumi pikirkan. Meski ia sendiri ragu kalau ia dan Kuroko bisa berteman dekat. Mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam.

"Ada Murasakibara Atsushi juga. Kalian bisa saling merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus untuk membeli makanan manis."

"Sei, kau lupa aku tak menyukai makanan manis?"

Seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Mayuzumi barusan, Akashi tetap berlanjut.

"Dan ada Midorima Shintarou. Mungkin kau bisa berkonsultasi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering kali mengalami nasib sial. Bisa jadi karena zodiakmu,"

 _Hell no_ , Mayuzumi tak akan percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan.

"Sei, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Mayuzumi akhirnya berbicara. "Aku tak bisa menemanimu untuk berlibur bersama teman-teman SMP mu dulu,"

"…Begitu ya?" suara Akashi memelan. Terdengar sekali bahwa ia kecewa.

Mayuzumi tak sengaja melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 11 malam. Pembicaraan mereka telah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam. Akashi memang pantang menyerah sekali dalam hal mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dalam satu hari Akashi pasti akan menghubunginya paling sedikit 3 kali. Dan ini sudah berjalan selama seminggu ini.

"Apa kalau pekerjaanmu kubantu malam ini juga kau akan bisa ikut?"

Masih belum menyerah ternyata. Mayuzumi mendengus dalam hati.

"Sei," Mayuzumi memanggil kekasihnya sekali lagi. Sungguh ia ingin sekali pembicaraan ini cepat selesai. Hari sudah malam. Dan Mayuzumi sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" Akashi menanyakannya sekali lagi. Berharap Mayuzumi mengubah pemikirannya di detik-detik terakhir. Akashi tak mau teman-temannya bergembira berduaan dengan pacarnya dan Akashi hanya menjadi obat nyamuk disana.

Percayalah, mengajak Mayuzumi Chihiro pergi itu lebih sulit dibandingkan mencari sehelai rambut cepak milik Nebuya di tumpukan jerami. Segala cara bujuk rayu sudah Akashi lancarkan. Dari memohon dengan nada genit-genit hingga menyogoknya dengan segelas vanilla milkshake –Akashi lupa yang dibujuknya itu Mayuzumi, bukan Kuroko.

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Mayuzumi. Dan Akashi mengerti perjuangannya kali ini akan berakhir dengan sangat sia-sia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Chihiro,"

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Akashi akhirnya mengerti juga. Pembicaraannya malam ini akhirnya selesai juga–

"Mungkin liburan kali ini aku harus puas hanya dengan ditemani Nijimura-san,"

Tu–Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Mayuzumi tak salah dengar 'kan? Nijimura? Nijimura yang itu? Nijimura mantan kaptennya Akashi dulu ketika SMP? Yang dulu ia pernah mendengar celotehan dari Mibuchi kalau Akashi sempat terpincut hatinya oleh sosok itu? Sungguh sayang atau beruntungnya ia karena Nijimura harus pergi dan menetap di Amerika. Bahkan dulu Akashi pernah memamerkan dengan wajah polosnya fotonya berdua dengan Nijimura di Amerika waktu kekasihnya itu sedang jalan-jalan kesana bersama ayahnya.

"S–Seijuurou,"

"Sudah malam, Chihiro," Akashi menyudahi. Mayuzumi tak tahu bawa orang di sebrang sudah mulai menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau harus cepat tidur. Bukankah besok kau masih ada **urusan lain** ," dua kata terakhir jelas sekali Akashi tekankan.

Sebodoh amat dengan urusan pentingnya –membaca light novel– besok. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Tubuh uke manisnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Ia tak mau dan tak rela pacar manisnya harus berduaan dengan sang mantan kapten yang diduga punya perasaan juga kepada Akashi. Terlebih mereka menginap selama tiga hari dua malam.

"Selamat malam,"

"Hoi, Sei!" Mayuzumi memanggil cepat. Panggilannya diucapkan dengan cukup keras. Berharap orang diseberang sana belum menutup teleponnya dan masih mendengar panggilannya. "Aku baru ingat kalau urusanku besok bisa diundur dihari lain. Aku akan pergi bersamamu besok,"

"Oh ya? Serius?" Nada akashi dibuat seolah-olah tak percaya.

"Ya, maka dari itu aku akan pergi."

Sekarang seringai kemenangan sudah benar-benar tercetak jelas di bibir milik Akashi. Sayang pemilik marga Mayuzumi itu tak melihatnya.

"Besok kumpul jam 10 'kan?" Mayuzumi melanjutkan. Mengingat-ingat perkataan kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Iya, Chihiro. Jangan lupa membawa perlengkapan selama 3 hari 2 malam. Aku tak mau tahu jika ada yang tertinggal,"

"Oke," jawaban singkat dari Mayuzumi menandakan akhir dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat Chihiro,"

"Ya, selamat malam juga,"

Telepon hendak Mayuzumi tutup. Namun tak jadi karena ia masih mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya di sebrang sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat. Ternyata Nijimura-san belum bisa ikut karena masih ada di Amerika. Jadi besok kita bisa bebas berdua."

Setelah itu telepon pun ditutup. Hening. Mayuzumi terdiam beberapa detik. Memandangi handphonenya dengan mulut menganga lebar. Kemudian otaknya mencerna perkataan Akashi yang terakhir.

"Sial kau, Seijuurou!"

Mayuzumi berteriak keras. Sedang pemuda bersurai merah di sebrang sana tertawa lepas hingga puas.

.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Masih menunggu asupan MayuAka dari yang lainnya. Semoga kalian bisa ikut serta menyumbangkan asupan MayuAka hingga 4 Mei nanti ya. Dan maaf kalau cerita dari saya gaje banget. Semoga kalian berkenan meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review.

Salam Cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
